


Sanctuary

by alexandrine



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-29
Updated: 2008-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrine/pseuds/alexandrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cave, a rainy night, and the warmth of friendship.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N**: Wanted to write a little ficlet while listening to Hikaru Utada's Sanctuary from the KH 2 Soundtrack. Set somewhere after Miroku's proposal and Ch. 511.  
> 

InuYasha crouched down to avoid the low-hanging ceiling of the cave, and stopped just outside of the light cast by the fire. Kagome sat on the other side of the fire, digging through her huge yellow backpack. Miroku and Sango sat talking quietly together, backs towards the cave opening, while Kirara and Shippo curled up in a tangle of fluffy tails and limbs.

He watched as his friends and battle companions settled in for the night, while the skies poured rain. Kagome lifted her head, and smiled.

"Come on and sit down, InuYasha. Your ramen is almost done."

InuYasha settled himself on the hard cave floor, his friends shifting to accommodate him, and accepted the steaming bowl. They talked companionably while eating, while the fire cast shadows on the walls and the rain patter against the rocks.

Here with warm food, a cheery fire, and his friends, the former bolt hole for an unwanted hanyou turned into a sanctuary.


End file.
